


So Shatters Crowns and Hearts

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Series: Crowns and Hearts and Broken Things [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Angst, Forbidden Love, Romance, Sympathetic Adultery, Tragic Romance, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Queen. She is married. She is a Fairy. She is not supposed to love him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Shatters Crowns and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that was inspired by a prompt I received on Tumblr, where Marianne never discovered Roland's infidelity and married him, only to end up trapped in an unhappy marriage. But then a certain Bog King comes to visit the Fairy Kingdom…
> 
> The prompt can be found in "Tell Me A Tale" on Chapter 3, if you're curious. But I don't think you *need* to read it to understand the story.

It would destroy both of their worlds, both of their kingdoms. 

She waits for him on the balcony, still in her formal gown, but she has put her crown away, set it gently aside. Despite this, she can still feel the weight of a kingdom on her, the shackles of her marriage, the pressure of judgement and fear and no one can ever know,  _no one_ , no matter how much everything drags her down.

He steps out of the shadows, between darkness and the pale light of the moon. She doesn’t run to him, though she burns to, but drinks him in, thorny and sharp and dark and nothing she should want, nothing she should need. But oh, she does…

His own eyes are vulnerable, always waiting for her to come to her senses, to see the folly of this, see that such sneaking around and betraying her empty marriage is wasted on a creature like him. He shakes when she kisses him, before it turns into a shudder of need, before they both cave into their desperate hunger, devouring and endless and  _quiet_ , they must be as quiet as possible. 

She is the Queen, and she needs to be strong and just and true, embodying all the traits fairies prize, she must be everything all at once. 

But in his arms, she is only herself, he only wants her, only needs her to be  _Marianne_ , whispering her name like a prayer, roughly tender, claws catching at petals and twining into her hair, and she shivers at such tenderness, after so many lonely nights, so many early mornings trying to pretend she didn’t notice Roland returning from one of his trysts…

But if they’re discovered…

If it was simple lust she feels like she could dismiss it, but…he  _knows_ her, and she  _knows_  him, they understand each other perfectly and she is so desperately afraid. She can’t trust anyone but herself, she  _shouldn’t_ trust anyone but herself, Roland betrayed her too many times, she should be stronger alone, she shouldn’t need anyone, that’s what got her into this mess in the first place. 

_Shouldn’t look at him, shouldn’t want his approval, shouldn’t talk to him so freely at banquets, the courtiers are talking, shouldn’t be alone with him, shouldn’t wonder what his hand feels like, shouldn’t stare into his eyes, shouldn’t even think about kissing him, shouldn’t shouldn’t shouldn’t -_

“I shouldn’t -” she gasps out one night, and he pauses, looming over her on the bed. Her bed, it hasn’t been her and Roland’s bed in such a long time. 

“You shouldn’t…?” He draws away, confused and trying so hard to control his need for her, clenching claws into fists. 

“I shouldn’t love you.” She looks up at him, and she knows it’s the truth, she shouldn’t, she’s married, she’s the Queen, she’s a Fairy and he’s a Goblin, and they would each lose everything if this was discovered, everything. 

He closes his eyes, pain crossing over his face like a shadow, before he nods and goes to get off the bed. “You shouldn’t.”

But she holds him there, and even if her touch is soft, her eyes are fierce and pure and heartbreakingly true. “But I do.”

A sweeter pain makes him close his eyes as she tugs him down to her. They can worry about shattered kingdoms and broken marriage vows in the light of day. 

Tonight is theirs to heal each other’s scarred hearts.


End file.
